Last Grain of Hope
by I LUV PEETA
Summary: WARNING HUNGER GAMES AND CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS...wehn Katniss and Peeta visit District 11 an old man shows rebellion and is killed. This is the story behind that man, sorry for my sucky summary rated T for violence and sadness. Sry about Katniss Aberdeen


**Hello everyone! This is I LUV PEETA and this is my first fanfiction! I LOVE the Hunger Games, that and the Vampire Diares are my LIFE! Anyways, this story during _Catching Fire _when Katniss and Peeta visit District Eleven. WARNING WARNING WARNING... HUNGER GAMES AND CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS. Ok, I don't own the Hunger Games, even though I wish I do ...they are owned by the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins. Reviews and constructive critisisum (Srry if that is not spelled right) are welcome! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Grain of Hope<strong>

**Based on Susan Collins Hunger Games Trilogy**

_A Peace Keeper grabbed my arm. His face was stone cold and his eyes glistened with hatred, but I recognized him. I knew he was the one who killed Daisy. Ben watched in horror as they dragged me up. I gave him a look and smiled and mouthed, "Its ok." As they pulled me up I saw a glimpse of tan skin. Katniss came out, I guess looking for her flowers she left. The Peace Keeper put a gun to my head. As he did that my life flashed before my eyes. What lead me to this moment? _

It was a rainy day. The clouds were as dark as coal. There was a slight drizzle coming from them. It didn't matter if it was rain or shine outside; you still had to work. Well, if you wanted to feed your families and in this case I do. My own wife has to work in the fields to get food too.

I pulled at a vine of very ripe grapes and put it in my basket that had the rest of the grapes I have picked today. My wife, Daisy, worked next to me. She was already hurt from a back injury she suffered a few years ago. It was deemed manageable, so she was sent back to work. It pains me to watch her work but what else can I do?

I feel like I am doomed to a life of…pain and suffering all because of the Capital and they will never be punished. Then, I remembered the berries, those nightlock berries that started the thought that the Capital isn't the rulers but we are. That thought now goes through my mind all the time. I can tell that others are thinking the same things. Some are starting to talk about revolting, though they never do anything. They need something to push them over the edge.

My heart felt heavy as a picked another vine of grapes. _I need to think of a way to do…__**something**_. Even though Rue was gone her four-not song, still someone sang it. I did the signal that Katniss did in the Hunger Games when Rue died. Some people looked at me and smiled. I picked up my cane and hobbled home.

As I walked home, one of my old friends, Gloria, walked up to me. Her grandson recently had passed away, in the Hunger Games, and she's been coming to me for support. She had dark skin that seemed to drape around her bones, worn brown eyes, and wore a ratty dress. Her hair was stringy and was in a ponytail that flowed down her body.

"Hello Jared… Katniss is coming soon." I know what she meant, the victory tour. I expected for her to need a shoulder to cry on but instead she said, "I want to start a rebellion." I chuckled

"A rebellion? Gloria, how are we going to do that?"

"When Katniss gets here, we…do…something! My grandson will _not _die in vain! Jared, you can help me. Do you remember in high school? You could convince anyone of anything!" I was torn. I know what she is talking about. When I was young I could smooth talk someone into doing anything, but that was years ago. If I try now… well it may not end up good.

As I walked home with Daisy, and talked about day-to-day things, like what we were having for dinner, until the topic of Katniss Aberdeen came up. "Jared, did Gloria talk to you about…" Gloria asked but was cut off as Peace Keepers walked by dragging Ben, a boy who's a trouble maker, past them. Ben's eye was red and puffy, probably from a whip, and he was bleeding from his forehead. The kid had must done something very bad. The reason why we knew this kid happened a few years ago.

It was a very hard winter that year. People were dropping dead from disease, starvation, and hypothermia that winter. Thankfully, my family lost no one that winter, but Ben's family wasn't so lucky. His mother had died at the beginning of the winter and his father did a few weeks after. He was only eight then, but had to provide for himself. At first he could do that, but not for long.

One night we were having dinner when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, and Ben was standing there. His eyes were huge and looked wild, his black hair was unkempt, his tan skin was muddy everywhere, his clothes were dirty and tattered, and his hands were blue but turning black. He fumbled around in his pocket and gave him a note. "I found this." He mumbled. I took the note and read it.

Dear Jared,

We want to thank you for being a great friend of us. We remember in grade school we were great friends. You set Mia and me up and we showed you Daisy. If you are reading this both Mia and I are dead and Ben needs someone to take care of him, and we want you to until his eleventh birthday and can work on the farm.  
>Love,<p>

Mia and Tony

After that we took him in for three years, he stayed with a family working as their busboy and working on the fields. Soon he stayed with another woman and helped her do hard work for a home. After that he's been acting out. But Daisy and I have always thought of him as our son.

Daisy gave me a look, a look that meant she was going to do something. "Daisy…_don't._" I whispered to her, but it was too late. She ran to the Peace Keepers and started shouting at them. One took out the butt of their gun and hit her over the head with it. "Daisy!" I screamed. I ran over to her. There was blood coming out of her head. Ben ran away without looking at her. "She thought of you of her son! _You _did this!" he yelled at him. He looked back looking horrified, started running again, and this time didn't look back.

A doctor had been working on Daisy for hours. The doctor said she was in a coma. I held Daisy's hand with my eyes shut, hoping for her to open her eyes and be ok. Tears slid from my eyes, as I waited for the doctor to say something. The doctor finally sighed and stopped working on Daisy. "Well, when is she going to wake up?" I said desperately. He looked at me, with pity in his eyes then finally spoke.

"Well Mr. Clark, there isn't anything I can do, right now. _If _she wakes up, _then _give me a call." He started to leave but I held his hand.

"What do you mean "_if"_ you meant _when_ right?" The doctor sighed and looked at me straight in my eyes. "Jared, I can't say that. It was a blow right to the temple. Also, I don't have supplies I-I can't do anything about that. I'm _so _sorry Jared. You know if I could do anything I would. If anything happens give me a call." He got up and left. I was alone. No one to be there next to me to say it's ok. But Daisy did, and I needed to be there for her.

For the next week after I worked on the fields I came straight to Daisy. I cooked her dinner, fed her, and would lay down with her at night. But, one night she took a turn for the worst. Usually, she would toss and turn all night…. but that night she just sat still. Right away I called the doctor and he rushed over. He was there for hours doing all that he could but he couldn't save her. Eventually, he pronounced her dead.

The burial was short and small, only her closest friends and family came. During the funeral I noticed Ben was in the crowd. He saw me looking at him then looked away. I just stood there as people told me how sorry they are about my loss. It all felt like a blur. All I could picture was Daisy running in front of Ben. I chuckled; Daisy always went out on a limb for people in need. Now, she never could.

The next week went by fast. I worked all day, and then at the end of the day a funny thing, almost everyone did the signal that Katniss did in the Hunger Games when Rue died. I felt shocked… _this_ is defiance to the capital. I knew that the capital must be outraged at Katniss right now. This sign, done by Katniss, probably would get us killed. Then, I got an idea. I ran over to Gloria. I told her my plan. She was stunned. To stunned to say anything, so I just said, "Spread the word." and walked away,

It was the day of Katniss and Peeta's stop in District 11. It was a fairly hot day, and the sun was bright in the sky. Only a few people could go, because they didn't want to waste a day of farming, you had to sign up long before the victor gets here. You needed to wear your best clothes; I wore a faded red shirt and overalls, and had to clap when you had to clap and cry when you should cry. Usually, a kid from district 1, 2, or 4 is saying something arrogant about how he wished their kids could have been better trained so he or she could have been more entertained.

Today, at first everything seemed normal, but I knew it wasn't. A few people glanced at me but I gave them a warning glance that meant we shouldn't give the peacekeepers _any_ reason to think we're doing anything wrong. By the time Gloria was up with Maria, her granddaughter, up watching this in special seats. My heart raced, _I'm probably going to die today_, I thought. Soon, a song played that meant the victors came out. _It's time. _

Katniss walked out, she looked beautiful. Her black hair was waving down her head like a waterfall. Her gray eyes looked clouded with worry but the makeup took all attention from them. Peeta looked sharp and clean-cut, but both posed. The capital has tried to mold them into their own little puppets. Peeta started talking. I waited for Katniss to speak, but she didn't. People were starting to get angry. Peeta finished speaking and started to leave but Katniss took the microphone, _Good, let the plan commence. _

"I want to give my thanks to the tributes of district 11," people start to straighten, knowing the plan is about to commence. She talked about Thresh and Rue. I started to slowly make my way through the crowd, so I know the cameras could see me. "And thank you all for the bread." She finishes. At first everyone is silent, then my lips whistle Rue's four-note tune. Katniss' and my eye's find each other's, _I hope she understands what this means._ Then, everyone in the crowd presses their three middle fingers against their lips and extends them to her. A peacekeeper grabbed my arm.

Katniss and Peeta rush off stage, and I'm put on it, everyone is watching. I look at Gloria, tears in her eyes. I look out into the crowd they all watch in horror. But I'm not scared, I did my part. I spent my life with Daisy, raised Ben, and I started a flame. A flame that is spreading and a flame that will burn all the evil away. The gun is put to my head. I say my last words "Do it." And then a bullet enters my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there it is! Sorry for the rather dark ending...review! :D<strong>

**I LUV PEETA**


End file.
